


if your going to hit something, hit it till it breaks.

by httppsyche



Category: haikyuu
Genre: Blowjobs, Bottom Oikawa Tooru, LMAO, M/M, Sex, Teasing, Top Iwaizumi Hajime, Wow, Yaoi, first name kink, here you go grace, iwaoi - Freeform, so this is gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 00:24:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4982662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/httppsyche/pseuds/httppsyche
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa really shouldn't tease. It could end with a headache and a really hurt ass the next morning...</p>
            </blockquote>





	if your going to hit something, hit it till it breaks.

Oikawa was teasing today. Bending over without using his knees when the ball rolled away from the court. Using the hem of his shirt to wipe off the sweat instead of the towel completely disregarded in his bag. Iwaizumi was getting irritated, staring once when Oikawa had tripped and sat up on all fours. The Ravens face flushed and he looked away, mumbling, "Damn, Shittykawa."

Practice was coming to a close, people quickly filing out of the room after seeing the glare getting shot towards their ace. Goodbyes were said along with See you Tomorrow's and then everyone was gone. 

Oikawa was in the locker room, freshening up before they left. Iwaizumi dropped his heavy equipment bag to the ground before beginning to yell. "Shittykawa! Get your ass out here! As you are!"

It took long enough but Oikawa eventually stumbled out of the room, half dressed. His face was red from hot water running in the background. He was missing his shirt and his belt wasn't done. Iwaizumi took in a sharp breathe before continuing his glare.

"Get on the ground," Iwaizumi demanded.

Oikawa's steps stuttered before he complied, taking a short stride to his place in the floor. He kneeled before him, looking almost like a praise. And right now, that was basically what Oikawa had been doing.

"What was all of that today about?" Iwaizumi grumbled, closing his arms.

"I-," Oikawa started. He looked up at the towering male, angry eyes looking back down on him. Then, he started again. "I wanted you to touch me." 

Iwaizumis eyes went wide, arms unfolding as he backtracked to the bench behind them. He breathed a hefty breath before nodding and using his pointer finger to summon the other closer.

Once Oikawa was right in from of him, he began to speak. "Just say so then, idiot."

Iwaizumi leaned forward and harshly pressed his lips into Oikawas. They tangled for a moment, fighting for dominance. Neither of them had settled on specific parts to the relationship yet, and so, every time, they settled it with a bruising kiss.

Iwaizumi broke through today, making Oikawa crumple underneath him. Little moans of pleasure escaped the bottoms lips as he struggled to stay on his knees. Both of them quickly lost oxygen and broke the kiss, gasping for air.

"Let me do this." Oikawa stated.

He quickly unzipped his pants and began to take out his hardening erection. Iwaizumi let out a sharp intake of breath as the cold air of the gym hit his dick.

Oikawa hummed a subtle tune as he began to lick up the length of his dick. Swirling his tongue around the tip a few times to savor the taste. He figured he was ready so he began to suck on him.

He had done this plenty of times of corse, sliding up and down like and expert, slipping his tongue into crevices that drove Iwaizumi mad.

His hands snaked through the boys as he shuttered, mumbling, "mm... Oikawa."

Then, Oikawa stopped. He pulled away from his current job and looked up at Iwaizumi.

"Call me by my first name. I'll call you by yours so call me by mine," he stated.

Iwaizumi stared, dumbfounded, but agreed overall. 

Oikawa began to suck once again, occasionally humming against his dick to send shivers up the others spine. His right hand busied itself with slowly stroking his balls, while the other pumped what he couldn't reach with his mouth.

"Tooru. Fuck, Tooru."

Iwaizumi resisted the urge to slam into the back of his pretty boyfriends throat, hearing him gag over his cock but still drink everything he spilled into his throat.

That thought sent him over the edge, causing him to release deep into Tooru's mouth. He started gagging, but Iwaizumi quickly got on the ground, holding his mouth shut and forcing his seed down his throat.

Tooru erupted in a series of shudders and coughs as he finished drinking the rest of Iwaizumi.

"Turn around," a deep voice insisted.

Tooru looked up at his boyfriend, tuning in on how his voice had changed. He knew how he could be when he got like this. He just hoped it wasn't as bad as last night. 

Iwaizumi slowly dug into him, ripping his pants off, revealing Tooru's ass. He leaned down and forced his teeth into the orbs as the other let out a shriek. 

Iwaizumi couldn't hold it in anymore, pushing his fingers into his mouth where he completely drenched them in spit. Once he was done, he slowly pushed two fingers into Tooru's puckered ass.

"Nah... H-hajime..."

Ah yea. Hajime was his name. They was his name. And he was about to make Tooru scream that name.

He withdrew his fingers and leaned over the others body. He got close enough to be able to lick Tooru's ear. 

"Listen pretty boy, you better not hold back you your voice."

Before Tooru could even respond, Hajime was roughly pushing into him. He felt every wench of his skin study to fit the others large size. The pain quickly melted away into pleasure as he let out a long and loud moan.

"Oh yea," Tooru murmured, pulling himself up to Hajime's ear. "Better fuck me hard."

That's all Hajime needed. Without warning, he pushed in. Past the ring of tight muscle, past the terrified screams of Tooru. He slammed in over and over again, feeling his abdomen swell with pleasure. He was sure it felt the same way for Tooru.

His thoughts soon clouded, they only thing bringing him back being the the slap of skin against sling and his name being reappeared over and over again. 

"gh.. Hajime. Hajime. Oh god yes, Hajime. More, Harder."

It seemed as if Tooru was chanting his name. Almost as if it was a praise to the gods. 

Hajime took this as a sign to notch it up a bit. He picked up his shaking boyfriend from the floor and held him in his arms, all the while still pounding deep.

This angle was much better. Hajime could feel every inch of the inside of Tooru. His dick twitched at the thought. 

He hadn't even felt it, the overwhelming sensation of pleasure drowning him as he fell into his orgasm. Tooru not falling to far behind.

Hajime continued to pump a few more times before all of his seed was inside Tooru. The other climbed off of his now limp dick, laying down on the floor, arms and legs open and sprawled.

Tooru reached between his legs and spread his cheeks just slightly, semen slowly dropping out as he moaned once again.

"So rough. And, so so much.~" Tooru mewled.

"Well," Hajime started, " Like you say, 'If your going to hit it, hit it till it breaks."

**Author's Note:**

> wow look who actuaLLY DECIDED TO FINISH THIS


End file.
